Pit vs. Link
Description 2 Fighters! No research! 60 Seconds! MELEE!!!! Who will win between Pit, hero of Skyworld, or Link, hero of Hyrule? Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! Melee A green-robed hero is walking in a dangerous place of Skyworld and an angel shoots a bluish-white arrow which Link dodges. Yep, he is Link, hero of Hyrule. Mysterious angel: You must be Link I’m '''Pit', captain of Palutena's royal guard, and I duel you in a fight.'' (Cues Boss Battle 1) Link Pit holds blades together as a bow, and then pulls them apart. Link accepts the duel and proceeds to equip the Master Sword and Hylian Shield. THIS OUGHTA BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER FIGHT! 60 seconds! Link’s Master Sword and Pit’s Palutena Bow clash, but in this Pit hit Link’s Hylian Shield a triple slash. Pit rapidly spins his bow in front of him but Link stills defending himself for the Angel Ring and spins quickly his sword, but Pit dodges moving to the left. 50 seconds! Pit jumps and using Power of Fly he starts shooting a barrage of bluish-white arrow, Link blocks most of the arrows with his shield but Pit shoots one charge arrow hitting Link’s foot. And before falling, Link equips his bow and charging shoots three arrow which Pit dodges flying. 40 seconds! Link fires his Clawshot forwards Pit but Pit swipes a blade below him breaking Link’s Clawshot, and falling Pit brings out his Upperdash Arm and dashes forward, delivering a swift uppercut to Link’s boomerang that launches Link. Link protects himself and he does three half-moon sword swings above Link's head hitting Pit. 30 seconds! Two kick combos behind himself realize Link hitting Pit and pulls out a bomb. Pit falls into land and Link throw near to Pit the bomb and it detonates. Some of earth are out and Link are prepared to do the Triforce Slash. 20 seconds! Link locks onto Pit and proceeds to slash him repeatedly with his Master Sword. A luminous image of the Triforce appears around the opponent as Link slashes them. The final strike launches Pit and near to be out of the stage. 15 seconds! “You’re tough rival” said Pit to Link. Pit flies and equip with the Three Sacred Treasures. 10 Seconds! Link performs a leaping downward slash. “In my trap” Link is surprised for Pit quote and Pit unleashes a storm of arrows on Link. 5 Seconds! He occasionally loses green homing shots in between volleys, as well as charged arrows. 3 Seconds! Pit finishes the assault with powerful beams of light from the sky. 1 Second! The beams of Light hits Link. 0 Seconds! K.O! “I finally win Link!!!” Said Pit happy. “Congratulations Pit. But no more fun for today” Said Palutena and Pit is teleported to Palutena Temple. Results (Cues The Return of Palutena) THIS MELEE VICTORY GOES TO... PIT!! Voting Who should win this hero fight? Pit Link Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:PuasLuisZX Category:'Company' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:'Nintendo' themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees Category:'The Legend of Zelda vs Kid Icarus' themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music